<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beauty and the Bulmara by Bitch_Boy_Writes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29787180">Beauty and the Bulmara</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitch_Boy_Writes/pseuds/Bitch_Boy_Writes'>Bitch_Boy_Writes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack Fic, Enjoy at your own risk, Mutual Masturbation, Other, alien planet sex?, but idk really, did i mention this was a shitty crack fic?, i think it might be more of, wtf is this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:01:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29787180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitch_Boy_Writes/pseuds/Bitch_Boy_Writes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Edited: Lance has the hots for a certain sentient planet. (I'm Sorry but you chose to click on it)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bulmara/Lance (Voltron</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Beauty and the Bulmara</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was a fever dream/acid trip idea I got when I was 14</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lance paced around his room aboard the Castle of The Lions unable to focus on a thing. For some godforsaken reason, he could not get the Bulmara out of his mind; his mind was entirely taken over by thoughts of her. He couldn’t help but think of her lovely beige walls and jagged rocks, her yellow and green atmosphere. Lance shivered, he had to get back to her, he had to. Lance stopped pacing and resolutely turned to the door, he was going on a little trip. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lance made his way to the bay where the five lions were held, lucky for him the bay was empty. He made his way towards the blue lion, hoisting himself inside he opened the bay doors and shot out into space. Lance quickly realized that he did not know exactly where he was going, but he had faith that his love would guide him. After several hours of wondering, Lance landed on the perfectly jagged surface of the Bulmara, his Bulmara. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lance couldn't help himself overwhelmed by the sight of her, he lay down on the surface of the bulmara, gazing at the yellow sky and greenish clouds. He watched as the stars danced between them winking in and out of view. The sensation of the Bulmara’s rough surface on his back sent tingles down his body causing a blush to spread across his cheeks. He lay there for several moments unable to make himself move from such a wonderful position when he was interrupted by a rumble from the Bulmaras core rippling across her surface. Lance finally stood and looked at the vast fields of crystals that loomed all around him,  reminded of the horrible Galra mines that almost ended her life, and shivered. He did not want to imagine how he would feel had they succeeded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lance made his way towards the remaining mining pit’s remembering the way to the Bulmara’s core, Guided by the occasional rumble or groan. He couldn’t wait to see her core, her soul, her heart. </span>
  <em>
    <span>God, she was beautiful</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thought, hee Knelt and put his palms to the Bulmara’s soft dirt sending out all his love for her into the Bulmara herself. In response, she groaned out the most beautiful sound he had ever heard and sent vibrations through the both of them. A feeling of love and devotion unlike any he had felt before invaded his mind, wrapping him up in a warm blanket of her affections. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She Loves me back </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lance through his heart swelling in his chest. He quickly scrambled to his feet unable to reach her center fast enough. He had to see her, touch her, let her feel the whirlwind of emotion within him. Lance made his way to one of the many mine openings finding there was a perfect pattern of sharp rocks protruding from the sides to make a spiral staircase down. He Hurried down it jumping the last length to the ground in his haste and looked around. There were so many tunnels leading into the Bulmara’s crust, an overwhelming amount of options, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Which way to go? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lance thought frantically.   </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shouldn’t have worried, the Bulmara sent a groaning vibration from one of the tunnels and Lance quickly turned on his heel to follow it. As he moved closer to her core he began remembering where he was, picking up his pace in excitement. He could not help himself; he ran his hands along the ruff walls of the bulmara, his hands catching the blobs and grooves. The Bulmara’s walls shivered in response to his touch and that only helped to spur him on. He turned down the twisting maze of tunnels and mining shafts. Finally, Lance found himself in the heart of bulmara.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was taken aback by her beauty, still touching the wall the bulmara felt his awe at the sight of her and groaned again sending her need for him to touch her heart into his mind. Lance let the feeling wash through his mind, he tentatively made his way towards her core suddenly incredibly nervous about what to do. Sensing his unease the Bulmara sent reassuring thoughts towards Lance, wrapping him up in her love. Lance took a deep breath and reached out to lightly caress her core. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The intense sensation almost knocked him off his feet, The Bulmara let out the loudest and longest of the moans she had up to this point shaking her walls to their very foundation. Lance shuddered, suddenly finding it hard to keep his hands off the bulmara. She was smooth at her core, warm and pulsing lightly but steadily like a heartbeat. Lance stroked her core, smoothing his hands along its length as shocks of electricity and euphoria flew through his body, causing his face to flush and his pants to tighten.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lance quickly lost himself to the feelings coursing through the both of them, he began to fervently stroke the Bulmara’s heart, causing the bulmara to release a long series and low throaty groans. In turn, the Bulmara sent vibrations thrumming from her core into Lance. The pleasurable vibrations thrumming through Lance’s body forced an embarrassing set of moans and whimpers out of him. Lance’s hands faltered in their stroking of the Bulmara’s core, as a particularly long and harsh vibration traveled from the Bulmara into him leaving Lance panting unable to catch his breath. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a moment’s rest, Lance returned to his task with a new fervor, stroking mercilessly at the Bulmara, both of them were lost in the sensations panting and moaning together, both steadily increasing in volume. Lance felt himself reaching the edge, he knew it wouldn’t take much to push him over and into his release. He dropped his body weight against the Bulmara’s core rutting his hip against her eliciting a long moan from her that shivered through Lance, he felt himself coming apart at the seams and that vibration brought him to completion. Lance slumped against her core, his hands still furiously stroking, only half a dozen strokes later the Bulmara let out a high pitched wine and released pulls of steam from the creators on her surface. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lance dropped to the floor, his back against the Bulmara's core, he could feel her pulse fluttering like a frightened bird. He placed his hands flat on the ground and sent his feelings of love, satisfaction, and happiness into his Bulmara. </span>
  <em>
    <span>His Bulmara </span>
  </em>
  <span>thought lance, it felt so good to think it and mean it, to know it, to have it. The Bulmara sent back her agreement in his feelings and the two of them stayed like that for a long time. Lance sighed after the long silence, finally speaking for the first time that night “I have to go,” he said regret clearly in his voice, “I promise I’ll come back as soon as I can-” he was cut off by a low grumble. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, I don’t want to go either” Lance replied, getting to his feet “but I have a job to do, the Galra are still out there and I need the help to stop them so they can’t hurt anyone else the way they hurt you.” The Bulmara sent back a feeling of understanding and love and continued to do so until Lance had made his way back to the Blue Lion. “I will come back soon, I promise” lance sighed before clamoring into the lion and setting a course back to the castle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Later that night as Lance lay in his bed he could say for certain that he had not felt more loved or cared for in a long time. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>